Loosing Control
by lostinthewords
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry love to drive each other crazy.


_A/N: This turns into pure smut so be warned. If it's not your thing than turn away now. Inspired by a list of prompts on tumblr, Henry and Elizabeth are at an official even and keep sending each other dirty texts, watching each others reactions until they finally get home..._

She nodded as the minister of Catalonia rambled on about **t** heir beautiful beaches,sneaking glances around the room for Henry. Her initial search told her he wasn't close by, probably across the room talking to some other official about Thomas Aquinas or Saint Francis. He promised to save her from this exact situation. Well, maybe not this exact situation but it had been a long week and she was not looking forward to another night in a gorgeous but uncomfortable dress and shoes so she made Henry promise to keep an eye on her and swoop in if she was cornered tonight. Finally, he came into view and saw her in misery.

"Excuse me, Madam Secretary can I have a moment for your time?"

"I am sorry, Minister Biel. Why don't you give your information to my staff and we will follow up?"

He nodded politely and walked away.

"Cutting it pretty close, Dr. McCord."

"I'm sorry, I ran into a graduate student working on her dissertation. Get this it's about the religious aspect and resistance to coal mining in Appalachia."

"Wow that is…interesting."

He laughed. "Well if that's not doing it for you I know what will." His hands lowered slightly, not enough to be scandalous but she knew his intentions.

"Don't start," Elizabeth warned. "This event isn't even half over." All she wanted was to take Henry home and lock themselves in their bedroom for the weekend. She didn't need him to work her up even more.

He leaned in, his hot breath brushing against her ear. "I'm just trying to make tonight a little more enjoyable for you. But if you prefer I didn't…" Suddenly, he was gone, the absence of his body heat left her wanting.

"Excuse ma'am?"

She took a breath, collecting herself before addressing Blake. "Who do I need appease now?"

"Brazil's minister of foreign relations would like a moment of your time."

The conversation with the Sousa did not go as expected. There wasn't some conflict that needed to be solved, he just wanted to offer their support with the ongoing peace talks.

"Sorry interrupt but…" Not knowing what to say, he simply held the phone out for her.

Brow furrowing at Blake's awkwardness she glanced at the screen, cheeks flushing she returned her attention back to Sousa. "Umm…where were we?"

"Actually we were finishing up. Thank you for your time."

Stealing a moment for herself before yet another person needed her attention she snuck off to the corner to respond to Henry's text.

" _You look so hot tonight, can't wait to take you home."_

She bit her lip, this really isn't the best time to encourage this but she couldn't resist. " _I'm all yours tonight baby."_

The music stopped playing, signaling everyone to take their seats. She took the seat next to Henry, her hand falling onto his thigh.

The Vice President took his place at the podium. Henry lost track of the speech when his wife's hand moved to his inner thigh, her nails grazing through pants. His arm wrapped around her lower back, his hand hidden by the back of the chair. Her dress prevented him from accomplishing much but it never took more than a few grazes toget her going.

Pulling the phone out of his pocket with his free hand he read Elizabeth's response and quickly typed out a message.

She ignored the buzz of her phone, it was one thing to do this in the corner when everyone was distracted but not with her staff right next to her. His hand raised to the nape of her neck, playing with the loose tendrils. Shivers ran through her, giving in she unlocked her phone.

" _Tell me how much you love it when I touch you."_

" _You're the only one who's made me lose control. The only one who can make me as wet as I am. No one touches me like you do."_

He leaned in when everyone else laughed, pretending to go along with it when in reality he had no idea what the joke was.

"What are you thinking about right now?" He whispered in her ear, taking the opportunity to gently nibble on it without anyone else noticing.

A wave of arousal rushed through her; a moan escaping but quickly covered it with a laugh. Damn that man and his ability to make her weak at the knees.

" _Right now all I can think about is how I can't wait to see this dress on the floor next to your tux."_ She texted him.

They ate the main course in peace, an unspoken truce between them in order to avoid trapping themselves in an embarrassing situation.

Henry decided to kick this game up a little notch now that they've had time to cool down. _"I don't know. The dress is really working for me. Shows off all your best assets."_

" _But you'll like what's underneath even more."_

" _What is underneath?"_

" _Your favorite little black piece."_

He led her to the dance floor once the band started playing again after dessert. "Tell Blake to pull up your car."

"Henry, I want to go home as much as you do believe me. But it's still too early, just another hour tops. I promise."

He closed the space between them, allowing her to feel him against her. "You've mingled with everyone here, dinner and speeches are done. And if you don't then I'm going to have to tease you all night long."

"Blake!"

* * *

They stumbled through the front door, lips locked together. Her back hit the banister, her hands caressing his cheeks, holding him against her. He shrugged off his coat and hers, before moving up the stairs. Too lost in each other to notice the kids seating on the couch.

"I'm scarred for life."

"That's disgusting."

"Let's stay down here for a while."

Elizabeth laughed as she fell on the bed, pulling her husband on top of her. "God, I've missed you."

Henry captured her lips in a hard searing kiss, his tongue demanding entrance. She arched into him, pushing her center against his.

"I need you Elizabeth."

"I'm yours baby."

Placing sloppy opened mouth kisses on her neck, trailing down her stomach, he ran his tongue along the edge of the black lace covering his destination.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, pushing down to where she aches for him. He ripped the soaked thin material from her body, lowered his mouth to her, lapping at her wetness.

"You're so wet for me."

She gasped when he flicked his tongue against her clit. "Only you, it's all for you baby."

The fire within built quickly, licking up her spine, spreading through her. He added two fingers, curling them to hit her spot. She let out a deep guttural moan, clamping around his fingers, her legs wrapping around him, locking him in place as she shattered. He worked through it, letting her come down.

"That was…wow."

He kissed his way up her body, sucking her right breast while his hand mimicked his movements on her right. "Oh god, Henry!" The familiar fire pooling low in her belly.

She tilted her head exposing her neck for him as he ghosted his lips over it. Impatient she pushed his boxers down, exposing him. She hooked a leg and flipped them over. Her juices coated him as she rubbed herself against them; teasing them both. Rising, she guided his member to her entrance and sank down onto him.

"You feel so good babe. So tight."

She leaned down, grinding against him slowly, stroking the fire building within them. Her head leaned forward and rested against his, never loosing eye contact. A quick glance to his lips before meeting them with hers. Moaning softly, they stole each other's air; their tongues matching their rhythm, not sure where one ended and the other began. Their panting was the only sound filling the room. Soaring higher and higher until it was too much, the dam broke, both flying over the edge. The whispers of I love you swallowed up in kisses.


End file.
